Poking Wars and Magazines
by eclarefanaticxoxo
Summary: Clare gets caught playing around with some jocks by Eli. Eli gets caught with a Vogue swimsuit model magazine by Clare. Jealousy will get the best of these two lovers. Funny little one-shot.


**Hi, guys. So, someone reviewed my Temptation story, and asked if I could update for their birthday. I'm so, SO, sorry I couldn't, but the chapter isn't complete yet. So, for the birthday person, Ninabeennaaaa, I dedicate this one-shot to you! I hope you have an AWESOME birthday, and that this makes up for it a little!**

Clare sighed, gripping her backpack strap on her shoulder and walking to her locker. School had been so stressful lately, the homework load doubling in size. And it didn't help that she was an all honors student with straight A's who had to maintain a 4.7 GPA. Sometimes, Clare wished she could just be stupid, and in all regular classes. Like Jenna or somebody.

Clare finally reached her locker, shoving through obnoxious crowds that were clogging the hall. She grabbed the lock in her hand and spun her combo in. She was just about to take out her math textbook when an ear-shattering shout echoed through the hallway.

"Look out!" Drew yelled as a football spiraled towards Clare's head. Clare let out a startled "eep!" before dropping onto the ground, hearing the football collide into her locker with a loud bang and crash onto the floor. It rolled and nudged her knee.

Clare rose back up, brushing the dirt off of her knees, when she glanced up and noticed three football jocks jogging towards her. She rolled her eyes and glared at them playfully.

"Sorry about that, little lady," Drew grinned as he bent down and scooped the football off the ground, playing around with it in his hands.

"It was KC's fault," Owen chimed in, nudging the lanky brown-haired boy in the shoulder.

KC spun around to Clare, his hands up in the air. "Owen, don't even try to blame it on me. We all know it was you."

"Please," Owen snorted. "I would never throw a ball at a lady, let alone get one knocked up." Clare had to smile at the tone of voice he was using. She kind of liked hanging around the jocks- they were big, immature boys who loved to play around, like Labradors. After she had made amends with KC, much to Eli's dismay, he and his friends became like the big brothers she never had.

"Oh yeah, sure," Drew said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"My mother raised me to be a gentleman!" Owen protested.

"What's your definition of gentlemen? 'Cause obviously, it doesn't match mine," KC retorted, pleased with his comeback.

"Yeah," Drew agreed, and Owen scowled at him.

"Who threw the ball?" Clare demanded. The three boys glanced at each other briefly, deliberating on who to throw out to the sharks (a.k.a, Clare).

"Owen," KC decided finally.

"Yeah, Owen," Drew agreed.

"Do you agree with everything KC says?" Owen growled. Drew faux-glared at him.

"It was you," KC and Drew said together again.

"Hey!" Owen complained. "Way to throw me out there, guys."

Clare folded her arms, huffing. "So it was you."

"I didn't do it on purpose! I told you, my mother raised me to be a gentleman!" Owen exclaimed again.

Clare giggled. "Oh yeah, and gentlemen definitely love theatre." KC, Drew, and Clare all broke out into hysterical laughter while Owen grimaced at them. Owen had recently been signed up to be Romeo in the classic Shakespeare play, and Clare and the guys couldn't stop mocking him. Seeing Owen, the tall, strong and muscular football jock play the sentimental Romeo had everyone rolling on the floor laughing their asses off.

Owen shrugged, embarrassed. "I get to kiss a hot girl."

KC and Drew nodded appreciatively while Clare shook her head. "Is that all you guys care about?"

"Yes," they answered at the same time. Clare glowered at them before going back inside her locker.

"Hey, don't be like that," KC whined, poking Clare in her back. Clare straightened up, and with a smirk, poked KC back. KC poked Drew. Drew poked Owen. Owen poked Clare.

Before they knew it, it was a full-blown poking war, laughter erupting constantly.

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

"Eli, I don't think you understand how incredibly awkward this is for me…"

"Adam, shut up. I'm concentrating."

"Look, Eli, do I have to be here right now? Because I really-"

"I need you for moral support. Come on, don't be a wuss."

Adam sighed, sliding into a library chair next to his friend reluctantly. The library, oddly enough, was completely empty except for him and Eli. But he guessed that was lucky for them, too.

Why he always let Eli drag him into this stuff, he didn't know.

Eli clucked with his tongue, and, lifting his finger to lick it, turned the page of the magazine. Adam tried not to crack up at the sight of his best friend reading a _Vogue_ magazine so intently, and it sounded like he was choking.

Eli looked up and gave him a dirty look. "I thought you were here to be supportive!"

Adam coughed, trying to hide his laughter again, failing. "Remind me why you're reading this again?"

Eli narrowed his eyes. "Because, _dumbass_, I need to figure out more of the stuff Clare likes."

"And you can't just ask her?" Adam asked.

"I'll seem like an idiot," Eli explained. "I have to act cool."

"How do you know that crap applies to Clare?" Adam snorted, picking at his fingernails.

"Well, it says in here that girls like to wear their boyfriend's clothes, and like for them to hug them from behind, and they love nicknames-"

"You didn't know that already?" Adam asked incredulously.

Eli groaned, brushing his long bangs out his eyes. "You're the worst support system anyone can have, you know that?"

Adam smirked. "Yup, and I'm proud of it. Now, please, can we go?"

Eli sighed in defeat. "Fine," he said, shoving the magazine into his bag. He and Adam headed towards the exit, going towards their Math class, when they heard a familiar shriek of laughter. They exchanged a confused look and rounded around the corner where it was coming from.

Clare was cowered up against a locker, her head thrown back in howls of laughter, her face flushed, with three jocks poking her everywhere.

Eli felt a surge of jealousy go through him. He knew that Clare had been hanging out with the jocks lately, but it seemed like they were closer to her than he was sometimes.

And Clare belonged to him. Not them. Not anyone else.

He squared up his shoulders, and walked right up to his girlfriend, Adam trailing behind him nervously.

Clare was currently in another shriek of laughter, begging for the guys to stop poking her mercilessly. Eli stood patiently in front of the huddle and waited for Clare to take note of him. When she finally did, her face flushed and she quickly waved the guys away. They stopped, confused, but then looked at Eli and took a few steps away from Clare, still grinning from ear to ear.

"Hey," Clare said awkwardly. "What's up?"

Eli shrugged. "Nothing much. Just wanted to spend some time with my _girlfriend_," he emphasized.

"Eli-"

"Seems like you're pretty busy, though," Eli concluded. "Three guys can be a lot of fun, huh?"

Clare's face was pained. "Eli, come on, you know it's not like that…"

"Really? Then how is it?"

"Eli…"

"How _is_ it, Clare?" Eli repeated with a hint of frustration in his tone. Clare glanced down, feeling guilty.

The three jocks exchanged looks that were wary. "Look, bro," KC spoke uncomfortably. "We're all just friends here, alright?"

"Yeah," Drew and Owen agreed, speaking at the same time. Drew looked at Owen, grinning madly.

"Jinx! You owe me a soda!" he announced, shoving Owen playfully in the shoulder. Owen stumbled and bumped into Eli, whose bag fell to the floor off his shoulder, the books spilling out.

"Shit," Eli cursed, glaring at the jocks.

"Sorry," Drew apologized, going on the ground along with Owen, KC, and Eli to pick up the books. Adam's eyes suddenly widened.

"Eli," he warned. Eli glanced up, confused, at Adam's horrified face.

"What?" Eli questioned.

"Don't-" Adam tried to explain. But it was too late.

"Oh snap, a _Vogue_ magazine!" Drew cried, holding it up like it was a million dollars. Clare's worried eyes narrowed into suspicious slits, jealousy coursing through her.

"_Vogue?_" She snapped at Eli, whose face had turned as red as a tomato.

"Clare…really…it's not what you think…"

"Oh, and it's the swimsuit model special!" KC exclaimed, snatching it from Drew and flipping it open. Eli paled. He hadn't even noticed what issue it was. This couldn't end well.

"Let me see it!" Owen complained, wrestling for it with Drew and KC. Adam groaned and put his face in his hands.

"I tried to warn him, didn't I?" he muttered to himself.

"Clare!" Eli tried again.

"Bikinis!" All three of the guys crowed together, their eyes widening.

"Oh my god, the boobs on her are _gigantic_," Drew breathed. Eli slapped him in the arm, and he looked up, confused at first, but then glanced at Clare. "Oh…awkward…"

"Clare," Eli started. The pretty curly haired girl, whose face had turned pale by now, glared at her boyfriend.

"I just don't satisfy you enough, do I?" Clare asked through tight lips, her hands balled up at her sides.

"No! Of course you do! I just wanted to find out more about you!" Eli cried. The three jocks were still completely immersed in the magazine, not helping Eli's case, while Adam stood quietly off to the side, watching everything go down.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Clare shrieked. "You wanted to find out more about me through this? You just wanted to find out more about my _anatomy_, didn't you?"

"No!" Eli defended himself. "I already know enough about that!"

Silence. The jocks stopped flipping through the magazine, and looked up curiously.

Eli frowned. "Shit, Clare…that didn't come out right!"

"Your cherry's been popped?" Owen asked excitedly, standing up and grabbing Clare's hand. "Oh…the purity ring is still there…guess you've only been eaten out."

"Bet that tasted good, huh, Eli?" Drew winked.

"Guys!" Adam interjected, coming in closer to the huddle that had been formed.

"I can't believe you," Clare snapped at Eli, snatching her hand away from Owen and crossing her arms tightly. "You…you _jerk_."

"Honestly, Clare, he just wanted to find out what he could do as a boyfriend to please you," Adam tried to help, but as he intercepted Eli's glare, and the jocks amused glanced, and Clare's irritated grimace, he realized his words hadn't come out right.

"I think what the lad was trying to do," KC amended, rising off the floor. "Was to figure out what he could do to be a better boyfriend, personality wise." Eli shot his girlfriend's ex a grateful look.

Clare's expression softened immediately. "Really?" she asked the green eyed boy.

"Really," he agreed. "I didn't mean for it to…happen like this."

"You could have just asked me for advice," Clare murmured, a small smile appearing on her porcelain face.

"I wanted to seem…smooth. And sensitive. You know, kind of soft," Eli admitted, taking a step towards her.

Clare grinned, her blue eyes sparking with humor. "You're soft enough as it is. In fact, I would say you get rather…_hard_ sometimes."

**Ha! I liked that ending! **

**Reviews are loved :D**

**And, once again, happy birthday to Ninabeennaaaa! Thank you for reviewing my story! I hope all your birthday wishes come true!**

**Oh, and anyone else who would like a oneshot dedicated to them, PM me if you're interested...  
**


End file.
